Rebekoline Oneshots!
by darkecofreak1
Summary: So this is the pairing of Rebekah M. and Caroline F. also known as Rebekoline. It's fluff! :)) And it's only a one-shot. Disclaimer: The CW owns 'TVD'. THIS IS ONESHOTS NOW!
1. I wanna Dance With Somebody

_**Pairing: Rebekoline**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this general idea. The CW owns The Vampire the Diaries.**_

_**Prompt: I wanna dance with somebody who loves me. One shot.**_

_**This is what I thought should have happened 3x14 during the dancing scene.**_

* * *

.

**Rebekah's POV**

.

I sway back and forth with Damon as the song continues. I know what he really wants; he's just using me for one night. He doesn't love me and I don't love him, but it feels good to be held for right now. I just want to dance with somebody who loves me.

.

I look over to Caroline and sigh at the sight of her with my brother.

.

How come he gets love when he's the horrible one?

.

I feel as if Damon and I have both been cheated out of love. Elena chooses Stephen over him, even though Stephen has killed hundreds of people in less than a month. Damon cares too much and always is the second option. He shut of his emotions because of that very reason and I can't help but think I'm starting to turn into a girl version of him.

.

Part of me hates him for what he did to Caroline, but the other part is just glad he overcame his despair. Who knows maybe the same will happen for me.

.

"It's not polite to stare, Rebekah." Damon said with a smirk as he looked into her eyes briefly.

.

"Shut it, Salvatore." Rebekah spat out as she tore her eyes away from Caroline and her brother, and let go of Damon as the song ended.

.

**Caroline's POV**

* * *

.

"That was a lovely dance." Klaus said with a charming smile.

.

Caroline frowned and furrowed her eye brows as Rebekah left up into her room. She watched as the blonde's heels clacked against the stairs.

.

"I can't do this Klaus. I don't love you." Caroline said as she looked towards the steps unable to meet Klaus's eyes.

.

"Is there someone else? Is it Tyler!? Look I know I'm not the nicest person, but there was a reason you broke up with him, love. I'm trying to be better, and I was hoping to court you sometime." He pleaded his accent heavy as he got upset at Caroline.

.

"Yes, there is someone else, but it isn't Tyler. Thank you for trying to be better, but you're doing it for the wrong reasons. You should want to be better for you, not for someone else." She said with a sad tone as she left his side and went after Rebekah upstairs.

.

Klaus grabbed the nearest tray and busted it against the floor. Wine glass was shattering everywhere as he yelled for a servant to clean it up, and walked out.

.

* * *

**Rebekah's Room.**

.

I can't believe Caroline rather be with my brother than me. She thought with a sour scowl across her lips. Why does no one love me? I try so hard, and it always blows up in my face. The more Rebekah thought the deeper her scowl got.

.

"That face doesn't suit you, although you do wear it a lot." Caroline said with a shy smile as she walked into the room.

.

"What do you want Barbie Vampire." Rebekah said with a sneer not realizing what came out of her mouth until it was too late, and she was to stubborn to take back her insult; even when a look of hurt crossed Caroline's face.

.

"You know what!? You're one to talk Barbie Klaus! You're just as mean and nasty as your brother! Why do you feel the need to be like him?" Caroline asked in a harsh voice as she looked around the room moving her hands around for emphases as she looked over, straight into Rebekah's eyes.

.

Rebekah's eyes filled with unshed tears at Caroline's words. The women she loved so dear telling her she was like the person she hated.

.

"I just want somebody to love me." Rebekah said in a heartbroken voice

"I'm supposed to be the popular girl!" She said getting louder.

"The boys are supposed to drool over me! I'm supposed to have the person I want! I should not be the second choice!" Rebekah said her voice turning harsh as she realized how weak she was being.

.

"Who do you want? Who could cause you this much pain, were you have to be a bitch all of the damn time!?" Caroline shouted at the thought of Rebekah wanting someone else besides her.

.

"You." Rebekah whispered. Caroline was not supposed to hear, but being a vampire she could.

.

"Me-e-e-e?" Caroline stuttered at the fact her dream might actually come true.

"You want to be with me?" She asks again as a blush creeps up around her neck.

.

"What do you think I said, Barbie? You want to know the truth, huh? You. Are. The. ONLY. Person. That. Consumes. My. Mind. At. ALL. Times." Rebekah said in the heat of the moment, punctuating every word with the role over her tongue, as a blush also crept up her neck.

.

"What about me, consumes your mind?" Caroline asks as she takes a step closer to Rebekah; finally getting her courage back.

.

"Everything, you're laugh, the way your eyes sparkle when you help someone, the way you love everyone no matter what, how you still have your soul while most vampires lose theirs, and of course your physical appearance is most appealing as well, love." Rebekah says with a blush as she also shyly steps closer.

.

One more step and they would only be about two inches apart. Caroline took that step.

.

"Rebekah, why did you wait this long to tell me?" Caroline asked as she stroked a piece of blonde hair, which fell out of Rebekah's pony thing, behind her hair.

.

"It doesn't matter, because no one could love a monster like me." Rebekah replied as she looked away from Caroline's beautiful eyes.

.

"I do." Caroline stated as she pushed Rebekah's face to face her. She looked from Rebekah's eyes and then to her lips, and back up to her eyes.

.

Rebekah slowly started leaning in, and when their lips met in a sweet innocent kiss she couldn't contain her happiness. After years of being without someone to love, she had finally found her soulmate. She could feel it in the kiss. She slowly smirked when they pulled away and thought 'if only Kluas could see us now. No wait, this isn't about him. It's about Caroline and I.'

.

"We should go back down and dance, don't you think?" Caroline asked, while her forehead was still placed against Rebekah's.

.

"With each other?" Rebekah asked in a hopeful voice.

.

"I would love to dance with you, with somebody who loves me." Caroline said as she placed a hand on Rebekah's cheek.

.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself now aren't you Barbie? I never said anything about loving you." Rebekah said with an arrogant smirk.

.

"You didn't have to beautiful. Your eyes say everything." Caroline says and softly kisses Rebekah's lips and smirks.

"But I guess I can just go dance with Klaus then." She says as she starts stepping away, and Rebekah grabs her arm.

.

"Now, love. You've already proven your point. So please don't make me kill my brother and beg for you to dance with me. I love you, ok love?" Rebekah says with a slight blush.

.

"I love you too. You know, you calling me love is actually cute, coming from you." She says as she thinks back to when Klaus said it and it only survived to any her.

.

They kissed one last time and went back to ball room.

.

**END : ))**

* * *

**I think I'm going to do a bunch of random one shots for them because I love this couple.**


	2. Teenage Dream

**Pairing: Rebekoline, slight Delena**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, but this general CW owns The Vampire the Diaries.**

**Prompt: Teenage dream. One shot. Rebekah gets Katy Perry tickets for her and Caroline and Caroline is excited to go to the concert.**

**This was also WAY longer than I planned, but I got caught up in ideas.**

* * *

"Ohhh My God! You got us what!?" Caroline screeched as she looked down at the tickets in shock.

.

* * *

**2 minutes before**

They we're in Caroline's room 'studying' on the bed, or at least that's what they told Caroline's mother, when Rebekah suddenly stopped in the middle of the kiss. Caroline looked up at her with her adorable confused expression. Caroline stops straddling Rebekah's lap, and slowly sat down beside the other blonde, with her hands in her lap. She sat giving Rebekah the same expression as she waited for the original to say something.

.

"I, got you something, love." Rebekahsaid with a blush. 'God I hate the fact that I'm so whipped I actually got her these stupid things.'

.

Caroline instantly perked up at this.

"What is it!" She practically was jumping up and down with excitement.

.

"Katy Perry tickets." Rebekah mumbled out as she covered her face with one hand, and handed the tickets to Caroline with the other hand.

.

* * *

**Present**

"Ohhh My God! You got us what!?" Caroline screeched as she looked down at the tickets in shock. She pounced on Rebekah, and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

.

"Caroline are you ok!?" the sheriff bursts into room to be met by the sight of her daughter being on top of the dangerous original, with her tongue shoved down the other girls throat.

.

They both jumped apart and looked at Mrs. Forbes with shocked filled eyes. The room was left in a quiet silence for about a minute until Mrs. Forbes lips broke out in a smirk.

.

"Well I finally understand why Caroline is all giggly when you come over, and I thought it was just a best friends kind of thing. Guess I was wrong." She said with a smirk as she left the two blushing girls alone. 'It's gonna be so fun teasing them about this, although I probably won't push to far, because they're vampires.'

.

"You're mom just, she just, oh my god." Rebekah stated mortified. A blush was creeping up her neck, as she covered her face with her hands.

.

Caroline just giggled and climbed back on top of the other vampire.

.

"How can you giggle about this, Caroline? It was humiliating!" She said as she pouted. The other blonde just kept kissing her neck and giggling still.

.

"Because, now we don't have to be sneaking around." She purred into Rebekah's ear, and nipped softly at it.

.

Rebekah growled and flipped them over. Her tongue invading Caroline's mouth, causing a soft moan to slip from Caroline as their tongues met. Caroline pushed harder into Rebekah trying to create some kind of friction between her legs as their tongues battled for dominance.

.

"Oh my god! Seriously Caroline? Gross!" Elena yelled as she stood stunned with Damon behind her wearing the same expression.

.

"Well." Damon just stood their speechless with no sarcasm dripping from his voice.

.

"Caroline she's the enemy! That's the hybrid's sister!" Elena said shock still consuming her body as she and Damon stood in the hallway.

.

"Listen love, Caroline is not dumb; of course she knows who I am." Rebekah stated with a slight scowl. Lord did she hate Elena. She was a back stabber, literally!

.

"Hey don't call her that! Love is for me and for me only." Caroline said with a pout as she poked Rebekah in the stomach.

.

"Awwwhhh don't be jealous, love. I rather be forced to drink ravine, then to fancy Elena." Rebekah said as she nuzzled Caroline's neck and nipped lightly, causing Caroline to giggle.

.

"Bekah, that was not very nice." She said as she poked the original's sides.

"Anyways what did you two want?" Caroline asked her two friends politely, as she rested her head on Rebekah's shoulder.

.

"We, Ummm, wanted to see if you wanted to go out tomorrow with the gang?" Elena asked not used to seeing her friend being… well more than friends with Rebekah. 'I thought they hated each other?'

.

"Sorry but she can't." Rebekah replied in a clip tone, as Caroline gave her a confused look.

"Love, we have a date tomorrow at that stupid concert." Rebekah replied even though she secretly wanted to see it as well.

.

"Ohhh, my gosh! You're so right! Guys Rebekah got her and I tickets to the Teenage Dream concert with Katy Perry!" She squealed, and then it hit her.

.

"Tomorrow! What am I supposed to wear? We need to leave right now!" She yelled grabbing Rebekah of the bed. 'It's only 3:40. We have plenty of time! I just need to tell my mom!'

"Bye Elena and Damon!" She said as she pulled Rebekah through the house, and made a quick stop to tell her mother her plans. After the older woman agreed they left.

* * *

**Mall Time**

"We need to go to Hollister A.S.A.P." Caroline said as she rushed Rebekah through the store.

.

"Love, I am an original vampire, I have every piece of clothing in the world, and I am sure you can find something you fancy. Plus you're probably just going to buy a concert shirt when we get there." Rebekah reminded her.

.

"Fine I guess you're right. But were like 16 hours away from Nashville, and that if there is no speed limit and cars! How are we supposed to get there in one night?" Caroline said worrying.

.

"Love, we are vampires. We can simply run there in less than 4, and that's with breaks and everything, and then you can tool around in Katy Perry's city where she first started." Rebekah stated, and then her eyes went wide when she saw Caroline's knowing smile.

.

"Ha! I knew you liked her! Big bad Bekah likes Katy Perry!" Caroline said in a sing song voice.

.

"Shut your mouth!" Rebekah said quickly as she covered Caroline's mouth as the ongoing people started looking at them.

.

"Oh, Honey, it's ok if you're embarrassed. I would be to if I had a FAKE badass image to keep up." Caroline said with a teasing smirk, as she kissed the original's pouting lips.

.

"Whatever." Rebekah mumbled and grabbed Caroline's car keys and made her way back to the other blonde's car; said blonde right behind her.

.

.

* * *

**On the way to the Nashvill, TN,**

"Ok love, are you ready to leave now?" Rebekah asked as they stopped at her gas station and got some supplies. (Pencils A.K.A. mini stakes, lighters, glass jars A.K.A. soon to be extra blood holders.)

.

"Yea Baby. Let's go." Caroline said as she jumped on Rebekah's back and they headed towards the woods giggling, that was until Rebekah saw the pine cone trees and got an idea.

.

She leaped onto one of the tree as Caroline clung to her body. Thank god she could convince Caroline to wear a backpack instead of a purse, because now their supplies are safe from falling.

.

"Bekah this is. Not. Funny." Caroline shouted, but soon realized that Rebekah was copying the movie Twilight's cheesiness and to be honest she loved it. She had always wanted to ask Rebekah to do this with her, but she thought that Rebekah had hated the movie, so she never bothered to ask before.

.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey." She laughed at the cheesiness of it all, but soon smirked as she started jumping and crawling limb from limb. She jumped again as Caroline screamed and hung on to her tighter.

.

"It was like being on top of a 10 story mansion, or being on top of a castle wall. Those were the only high things Rebekah could compare this experience to.

.

She made it to the top and they looked around at their surroundings, it visibly had gotten colder. Who every made that bull shit up about vampires not getting cold was stupid, it was almost as bad as the mirror and garlic thing, or even worse the sparkling in the light shit.

.

"Ha. I wish that's what happened.' Rebekah thought.

.

"Rebekah it's freezing up here! Let's get down." She Caroline said as she started shivering, and Rebekah's stomach growled at being hungry.

.

Rebekah slowly started descending downward in a forward motion. Caroline and shecould take the drop down to the ground, but she wasn't sure if the jars in the backpack could, and she was far too hungry to let anything happen to her snacks.

.

When they reach the ground Rebekah takes the backpack from Caroline, but Caroline stops her from opening.

.

"That was so romantic, thank you Rebekah." Caroline whispered as she kissed Rebekah deeply.

.

"Well isn't that sexy, Tim?" A male voice enters their ears. I look to see a muscular brown headed man along with a blonde one behind him.

.

"Yeah, James it is very sexy." The other male makes his way out.

.

They are dressed in Cameo and have orange on. So I'm guessing their hunters. They both can't be any older than 18.

.

"So ladies how bout you guys come back to our cabin." The blonde said with a smirk taking a step closer with his gun.

.

I stepped in front of Caroline and get defensive quickly. I can't help it. It's a weakness of mine. I can't let anyone hurt Caroline, ever.

.

"I am very hungry, and we do not wish to be bothered by you two. Leave now, before you piss me off anymore." I growled dangerously. I had promised Caroline I would not kill anyone while we were away but these two are just begging for. I try to keep my eyes normal and my fangs in. We are in the middle of the woods so it's not like it would be very hard to drain them here.

.

The brown headed one laughs and steps closer. "I want the shy one. You can have the feisty one." He says taking another step forward.

.

I mimic his movements and feel Caroline hold me back.

.

"Last warning, turn around, because if you touch her I will rip your heart out and suck out your blood right where we stand." I growl.

.

"Baby, it is fine, just please calm down." Caroline says. 'I have never seen Rebekah feed on someone. She has never let me come hunting with her, so I imagine it's pretty gruesome.

.

"I'm going to push her up against a wall and fuck the shit out of, while you watch." The brown headed one says and that was all it took for the original to break away from Caroline.

.

Rebekah slammed him into the nearest tree teeth bared as she bit him. Her eyes full of hatred as she bit him and drained him dry.

.

The other man started to run, but Rebekah was much faster than him and pounced on him. Fangs already deep inside of him. She broke his leg so he could not move from his spot on the ground. She walked over to the boy screaming in pain and grabbed his collar and slammed her other hand into his heart and ripped it out. Blood still squirting out of it. She made her way towards the other boy blood soaking every article of clothing she had. She was in a full blown rage.

.

Caroline jumped in front of her only to be gently pushed out of the way as she made her way to the other boy and drained him dry after breaking his neck.

.

"I told him I was hungry, love." Rebekah said in a sour voice.

"I didn't want you to see me like this, but I do not have a soft spot for rapist and they wouldn't have stopped with us. I had to do something." Rebekah cried softly, fearing not that Caroline had seen the monster everyone else saw that she would now leave her.

.

"Rebekah baby, don't cry. You're right; those boys would have been bad people and hurt many others. Please don't turn your humanity off again." Caroline said as she hugged the original from behind a kissed her neck covered in blood.

.

"Ok. I need the extra set of clothes we brought." Rebekah said with a smile as she grabbed the bodies and burnt them by a little cave near a creek that she could wash up in. They were at least 60 miles into the woods; if not more she had jumped tree to tree for almost an hour. These boys were probably camping in this cave considering there were supplies in her to last months. See grabbed the gasoline and poured it over everything in the cave including the bodies and through a lighter on them. She cleaned up in the creek as Caroline moved a bolder in front of the cave so that the smoke would seep out gradually and not catch any unwanted attention.

.

"R-Rebekah." Caroline stuttered at seeing the original in no clothes as she walked out of the creek and grabbed the offered clothes out of Caroline's hand with a smirk.

.

* * *

**Hotel Room**

They had made it to a hotel at around 8:30. The girls had showered and went straight to bed. It was a very hard day on both of them. Caroline had woken up around 11 in the morning. She looked over at Rebekah with her blonde hair sprawled out on the mattress.

.

"She looks breath taking." Caroline accidently said out loud.

.

"Why thank you, love, but isn't it a little creepy to be staring at someone while they slumber." Rebekah asks her accent thick from sleep. She looked around a little bit to adjust her eyes, as soon as she looked over at Caroline she regretted it. Caroline's tank top had slipped down, and you could see the tips of her bra, and all of her Cleve ledge.

.

Caroline watch in amusement as Rebekah's eyes darken, and her little black veins underneath her eyes appeared and her fangs popped out. Caroline chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Rebekah on the lips. The kiss deepened in a matter of seconds and Rebekah ripped Caroline's shirt. Leaving her in her bra. She pushed Caroline further into the mattress as her fangs popped out and lightly nipped at her lips causing a prick of blood to form on Caroline's mouth. Rebekah sucked on Caroline's lips. Caroline thirsted her body into an arching motion.

.

"Shit, Bekah that feels soooo good." Caroline moaned into Rebekah's mouth.

.

Hearing Caroline moan made her lose it she undid Caroline's bar a record speed. Revealing her perfect rosy nipple breast. She dove right in without a second's hesitation. Her mouth inclosing around Caroline's nipple sucking hard as Caroline gasps out her name.

.

"Mhmhmmhm god, d-don't st-top." She said in between gasps and moans.

.

"Rebekah will be more than satisfying, love." Rebekah replied with a smirk on her lips.

.

Rebekah's hand were making their way down Caroline's stomach and to her pants. She moved her mouth back up towards Caroline's neck as she sucked and nipped at her rapidly beating pulse point. She unbuttoned the pants and was trying to strip them down, getting frustrated with the material she simply just ripped them off.

.

"Those are designer jeans, Rebekah!" Caroline shouted as she flipped their positions ripping Rebekah's jeans of as well.

.

"How do you like it?" Caroline said in a harsh voice, because Rebekah simply had no respect for clothes.

.

Rebekah groped and rubbed Caroline through her panties, and whispered seductively in her ear.

"I like it a lot, love." She said in her husky accent.

.

Caroline moaned and rolled her hips into Rebekah's naked leg, and both moaned.

.

"God you're so wet!" the original moaned as she felt wetness covering her legs.

.

Caroline rolled her hips again and ripped Rebekah's shirt and bra off. She slowly groped Rebekah's breast and took the left into her mouth as Rebekah whimpered, and arched into Caroline's mouth. She felt so uncontrolled. Tyler always took charge, but right now she had an original practically begging her with her body to continue. Drunk on power she commanded Rebekah to beg.

.

"Love….. I don't beg." Rebekah said in a desperate voice.

.

Caroline removed her mouth and said "If you want me to continue, then you will beg." Caroline rubbed Rebekah through her panties. Rebekah moaned loudly.

.

"Please, Caroline, please, continue." A tear slid down her face at the fact of being so vulnerable in front of someone.

.

"Hey, look at me." Caroline said with a soft voice, as she grabbed Rebekah's face to face her.

"I love you Rebekah, now show me how much you love me." Caroline said as she let Rebekah top her again. She loved the power, but Rebekah needed to be in charge of something for once in her life, and she wanted Rebekah to feel safe during their first time.

.

Their steamy hot kisses turned into passionate ones as Rebekah retook control. She slid Caroline's panties down as Caroline did the same. Rebekah look absolutely terrified. This wasn't just sex with another guy. This was making love, which she hadn't done in centuries. Caroline looked into her eyes, they looked at each other for a minute, each knowing what this was about. Not about pleasure, but about loving someone.

.

"I've never." Rebekah stated as she got scared, and looked away from Caroline's eyes with a blush.

.

"I've never done it with a girl either." Caroline said with a smile at the girl everyone thought to be a monster, being so human.

.

"No I have been with another girl, but I've never made love with anyone." She said as a blush ran over her face.

.

" We can teach each other." Caroline stated as she pushed Rebekah's lips against hers into a slow gradually kiss. She grabbed Rebekah's hand and pushed it down to where she needed it. After 3 months of sexual frustration she was ready for this.

.

Rebekah teased around Caroline's entry, but went in with two fingers slowly.

Caroline moaned and through her head back against the pillow. "Bekah, I need more." Caroline said breathlessly.

Rebekah put her third finger in and started to pump her fingers in and out at a slow pace. She made her way up to Caroline's neck and started kissing it. Her fingers causing Caroline's moans to grow louder. She sucked on her pulse point and then it hit her how painful the throbbing between her own legs was getting.

.

"Fuck Caroline, I need, I need." Rebekah was silenced by a gasp escaping her lips as Caroline wasted no time shoving in two fingers, at a much faster motion, working her up to where the other blonde was. Sweat was dripping off her brow as she quickened her pace on Caroline. Both women already close to the edge.

.

"Caroline I'm so close!" Rebekah moaned as she started grinding her hips into Caroline's hand's motion.

.

"Me two, Rebekah, look, look at me." Caroline asked and somehow Rebekah had enough will power to push through her pleasure to do it. As soon as she did she could feel the love radiating off Caroline.

.

"Come for me, baby." Caroline whispered as Rebekah came she thrashed her hips hard into Caroline's sending Caroline over the edge as well. Each girl moaning and then bliss.

.

"I love you." Rebekah whispered sleepily.

"I love you too." Caroline replied and snuggled closer to Rebekah. Her body felt like jelly.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Concert in an Hour**

When they wake up it's around 6:00 and the concert starts at 7!

.

"Rebekah get up! We're gonna be late!" Caroline yells as she grabs her extra clothes from the bag and hurriedly pushes them on.

.

"Is this how you repay me after sex, love?" Rebekah asks in a sleepy voice, while rubbing her eyes.

.

"Baby I love you, but if you do not get up right now I will never touch you down there again." Caroline said with a raised eyebrow as she watched Rebekah practically jump onto the back pack and fall trying to put her pant and underwear on.

.

Caroline just giggles and goes to get ready.

.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER….**

.

"Caroline, love you look fine, but we won't get in the doors in time if you don't come on." Rebekah said as her girlfriend finally walked out.

.

"Ok let's go." Caroline said in her perky voice. While Rebekah just smirked and rolled her eyes playfully.

.

* * *

**At The Concert**

.

Caroline watched her lover with amusement as the original sung along with EVERY song Katy Perry sung.

'And she said she hated her music' Caroline giggled at Rebekah being so girly for once.

.

"Do you want to hear a really cheesy line that you'll love?" Rebekah asked Caroline with a smirk as Teenage Dream came on.

.

"Sure." I say with a small eye roll.

.

"You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream" Rebekah says with a knowing smirks, and I can't even deny how much I love it. All I can do is crash our lips together.

.

* * *

**So reviews? This was to basically show that Rebekah is just a girl at the end of the day, and also Rebekoline goodness.**


	3. Human Life

******Disclaimer I don't own Vampire Diaries The CW does. ******

**P.S. reviews get chapters faster.**

* * *

**Rebekoline Chapter 3: Human Life**

.

.

Caroline slowly walked down the hallway with Elena, when a familiar face caught her eye.

"Rebekah!" Caroline called out to her girlfriend, and waved her over.

.

"Hello, Love" Rebekah leaned in for a hug and lightly kissed Caroline's cheek. "You look ravishing today!" Caroline giggled as Rebekah nibbled at her neck.

.

"Bekah! Hahaha! Stop it!" Caroline giggled pushing at Rebekah's shoulder lightly, and leaned down to kiss the slightly shorter blonde on the lips.

.

"Team Barbie is at it again!" Matt chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Elena.

.

Elena smiled lovingly at him "Yea, we can't go anywhere with them!" Elena giggled out.

.

"Hey!" Caroline said in an accusing voice as she giggled as well.

.

"They're just jealous, love." Rebekah said as snuggled Caroline from behind.

.

"Where are Jeremy and Vicki?" Bonny asked as Tyler and her came walking towards them hand-in-hand.

.

"Jeremy is sick and I think Vicki is there keeping him company." Elena replied

.

"Oh, well are we still in for the big bond fire party at Tyler's?" Bonny asks as the final school bell rings.

.

"Well we're in." Caroline shouts as she and Rebekah make their way down the hall "Elena hurry up if you're coming!"

.

"Matt, Elena?" Tyler questions

.

"Yeah, sure. Are you still coming?" Matt asks Elena.

.

"Yeah, Jeremy has Vicki to watch." Elena says as she quickly kisses the jock and runs down the hall after the two blondes.

.

"Where are they going?" Bonny asks curiously.

.

"Caroline bribed them into rejoin the cheer team." Matt chuckles lightly.

.

"With what!?" Bonny asks with a raised eyebrow.

.

"Sex and free IPod songs." Matt's throaty laugh echoes in the hallway.

.

"Ok, Bonn, we gotta get to football practice!" Tyler kisses her sweetly and pulls Matt by the arm.

.

"Bye Bonny!" Matt calls as Tyler and Him take off.

.

"Great. I really need some new friends." Bonny chuckles as she to herself, begins to walk towards the parking lot.

.

"Mrs. Bennett!"

.

"Fuck me, it was just a joke." Bonny mumbles. "Yes, Principle Edwards?" She asks as she eyes the guy standing next to the old man.

.

"This is Stephan Salvatore! His family has history here!" He states with pride

"You've heard about the Salvatore mansion?" The Principle asks

.

"Who hasn't?" Bonny asks sarcastically

.

"Well Stephan here is one of the last decedents of the Salvatore's. Please, show him around." He states rather than asks as he makes his retreat to the office.

.

"Stephan." Stephan greats with a charming smile, and a hand extended.

.

"Bonny." She shakes his hand eyeing him carefully.

.

"You don't have to show me around; I kinda already looked at the school." Stephan explains

.

"Good." Bonny starts to walk off, but Stephan grabs her lightly by the arm, "But, I heard there was a party happening, and well it sounds like a good place to make friends…" He trails off

.

"You can come, but it starts at 8, so don't come till like 9. Now I really need to get going." Bonny says as she walks towards the car again.

.

"Bye!'" Stephan calls out.

.

"Bye." She throws over her shoulder.

.

* * *

.

"Rebekah." Caroline giggles out as the British blonde sucks on her neck. "Baby, we're at school." Caroline stutters out as Rebekah starts moving her mouth lower. The water is cascading over both of them, "Baby we can't do this in the school shower!" Caroline moans out as Rebekah's mouth encloses on her nipple.

.

"Love, if you'd be quiet we could." Rebekah smirks across Caroline's skin as she feels the taller blonde ravels her hands into her hair, pushing Rebekah's mouth closer to her.

.

"Hey, Carolineeeee! Ewhh! In the showers really!?" Elena shrieks as she covers her own eyes. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave you do in here all alone." Elena keeps her eyes covered as she hears the water turn off.

.

"I just wanted to make love; is that too much to ask for?" Rebekah sighs bitterly

.

"In the school locker room? Yes, yes it is!" Elena replies

.

Caroline gets her towel and follows behind Rebekah to the lockers. "Guys it's already 6:30. We have to get there early to help Bonny and Tyler" Caroline says carefully placing her IPhone down.

.

"Sweaty, drunk pigs, trying to feel us up. Sounds fantastic." Rebekah replies sourly.

.

Caroline seductively walks to Rebekah, "Or we could sleep of into the woods later." Caroline whispers in a seductive voice.

.

"You two are so gross." Elena says as she makes her way to Caroline's car, and the two now dressed blondes follow.

.

* * *

.

"Guys, who's that?" Tyler asks as a dark headed stranger.

.

"That's Stephan Salvatore the new kid, I invited him." Bonny spoke up. "STEPHAN!" Bonny yelled over the music.

.

The brown haired man tuned around with a smile on his face as he walked to the group with a 24 pack in hand. "Hey, I brought this for your party." Stephan says as he hand Tyler the beer.

.

Tyler smirks in return. "Welcome to the party new kid. Matt, why don't you show him around, he looks like he has a football player build." Tyler fist bumps Matt and a hesitant Stephan.

.

"Let's go meet the team." Matt says as he drags Stephan off into the crowds of people.

.

"Well looks like it's just us girls!" Elena says in a cheerful voice.

.

"Actually, looks like it's just you two!" Caroline giggles as she drags Rebekah of to the woods.

.

"They're like fucking bunnies!" Bonny says shocked

.

"Actually, Caroline says they haven't even done it yet! That Rebekah wants to, but Caroline has held her off. She's not doing a very good job at it though, I mean they were both in the shower together." Elena giggles at her friends actions. Bonny can only shake her head at the two blondes leaving.

.

"Caroline, Love, why don't we just go home?" Rebekah ask as Caroline and her walk further into the woods.

.

Caroline wraps her arms around Rebekah's neck "It's more exciting this way." Caroline whispered as she closed the distance. Rebekah's hands instantly went to Caroline's ass and began to squeeze. Caroline deepened the kiss adding tongue. Rebekah and she battled it out, seeing who would when dominance, but dominance left Rebekah's mind when Caroline roughly pushed her up against one of the giant Oaks. "I'm in charge tonight." Caroline purred into Rebekah's ear as she licked it slowly.

.

"Fuck." Was the only response Rebekah could muster as she went weak in the knees.

.

Caroline pounced on Rebekah's lips devouring her! Their kisses were furious. Caroline fisted her hands through Rebekah's hair, as Rebekah's hand found her ass once again. "Hmhmm, I love you." Rebekah murmured out against Caroline's hot lips.

.

"I love you too." Caroline said as she started kissing against Rebekah's neck.

.

"Well, well, well, what does it look like we have here?" A tall shaggy haired man came out of the woods, blood trailing from his mouth, cracks down his eyes.

.

Rebekah immediately slung Caroline behind her protectively. "Who are you!?" Rebekah shouted trying to hide how scared she was.

.

"Damon." He chuckled darkly. "You'd make a good one!" He says pointing to Rebekah.

.

"A good what!" Caroline spoke up from behind Rebekah.

.

"Vampire!" Damon lunged at the two girls but was cut short when a fist hit his face.

.

"Damon." Stephan's voice boomed

.

"Oh, hey little brother!" Damon says as he stands back up.

.

"S-Stephan! You're one of them!?" Caroline shrieks as she clutches onto Rebekah tighter.

.

"Caroline, Rebekah, look at me. You will forget everything that's happened here. You left the woods, because you heard a noise. Nothing ever happened. You got spooked, and left. You will leave right now. Do you understand me?" Stephan asks as he finishes compelling them.

.

"Yes." Caroline and Rebekah reply in sync as the begin to walk back to the party.

.

"Damon! You can't just do that!" Stephan shoves him

.

"I'm here to restore Mystic Falls to its former vampire glory, brother." Damon smirks, and in a flash vanishes.

.

* * *

.

"Rebekah, Caroline, what's wrong!?" Elena asks as her friends comeback with blank stares. "Hello!?" Bonny waves her hands

.

"Oh! Nothing's wrong, we just heard a weird noise, so we came back." Rebekah replies with a smile lacing her fingers with Caroline's.

.

"Yeah, Bekah here got scared and made us leave!" Caroline giggled as she teased the fuming beauty.

.

"You're just lucky I love you!" Rebekah pouted as she kissed the preppy blonde.

.

* * *

.

**Reviews!? So I was going to originally make Damon turn Rebekah, Damon was going to force Rebekah to feed off of Caroline, then Rebekah so hungry for blood, kills Caroline, and Rebekah is forced to live her life in Shame, but I settled for a happy ending.**


End file.
